


Reciprocity

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-29
Updated: 2003-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's best, these babies are high in fiber... 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

"This is it," said the Mayor, "The box of Gavroc. There's billions of these little critters in here. What's best, these babies are high in fiber, keep you regular."

He swallowed the remains and reached into the box for another. Something gripped his wrist and pulled him in, his bones shattering and instantly reforming as he was dragged inside. The box slammed shut, vanished.

 

"This is it," said Shelob, "The box of Gavroc. What's best, these things are immortal so you can eat them again and again." She held up the tiny biped form, bit it in half, and swallowed...


End file.
